


Malfunction

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Work written for the Maritombola Challenge 2020 from Landedifandom for prompt n. 22- On a Starship
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Malfunction

It was the end of Uhura's night shift.  
She was covering a colleague injured in the last mission, but she wanted to go back to her usual daily shift again. Night and Day didn't really have the same meaning deep into space, but she missed her colleagues.  
She had completed all of her tasks. Surprisingly, nothing worrisome had happened lately.  
Still, she hadn't adjusted to these hours yet so she was always tired. She just wanted to go back to bed and sleep.  
As usual, she made one last check on the radio.  
She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary in the buzzing until she did.  
A deep voice was whispering something.  
What?  
It was hard to hear but it sounded like...Vulcan?

She picked it up, as confused as she was interested.  
"T'y'la!"

"Oh Spock!"

"Jim! Oh, oh!"

Uhura cut the line immediately, jumping on her seat.  
Did she just hear what she thought she heard?  
Yes.  
Definitely.  
Her heart was beating way too fast.  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-  
She hid her face in her hands.

Trying to regain her composure, she checked the instrumentation. She had accidentally logged into the private line of the Captain's room.  
This was a problem that needed to be fixed as soon as possible.  
She silently cursed the whole damn ship.  
The Enterprise was great but God, the teleportation system was enough trouble alone without having to worry about the communication system too.  
If anyone else had found out the Captain and the First Commander were... together, it could have been a serious problem since relationship among crewmembers were prohibited.  
But she was a friend.  
I'm sorry for eavesdropping, the least I can do is protect your secret!


End file.
